


Round Four

by arrafrost



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Wade Wilson, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-coital cuddles turns into round four in the shower</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round Four

Peter sighed, content and happy with life… even if the weight of pancake filled human was crushing him and the warm release on their stomachs was starting to dry and would soon itch. **  
**

“Wade… you need to roll over,” Peter mumbled, barely able to keep his eyes open at this point. He wanted to sleep for a thousand years, as most people would after a night of superheroics followed by three rounds of “hide the chimichanga” (Wade’s words, not his).

“Or go get a washcloth…”

Wade’s response was to nibble on Peter’s collarbone and grumble incoherently.

“Waaaaaade!”

“No, you go do the thing. You have super strength. You recoup faster than me. Plus, I bottomed, therefore fanfiction rules declare that aftercare responsibilities fall to you.”

Peter snorted, rolling his eyes, “Wade you only bottomed this last time. I took it the first two times.”

“I don’t make the rules, I just follow them.”

“That is a blatant lie and you know it.” Wade never followed the rules, he typically went out of his way to break the rules. All of the rules. Peter once saw Wade jaywalk by walking over a police car just to walk on private grass. It was entirely unnecessary and Peter refused to pay his bail.

“I don’t wanna move… what if I just lick the come off?”

Peter cringed, “Wade it’s mostly dry by now. And by mostly dry I mean we’re cemented together.”

Wade laughed until he had to pry himself off Peter’s body, lucky for him… he didn’t have body hair anymore but Peter did.

“Ow, ow, Wade!” Peter rubbed his stomach, his treasure trail slightly abused, as Wade flopped onto the bed next to him. He sighed, glad to finally have the room to stretch… and then Wade ruined it all by being the clingy boyfriend that he was. Arms and legs wrapped around his body and a head nuzzled against Peter’s neck. “I hate you…”

“Nah,” Wade pressed kisses against his boyfriend’s neck, trailing up to his jawline.

If he could wiggle enough, he could get out of his grip without actually moving or getting up in any capacity. Yes he had super strength but using it required effort and Peter wasn’t here for that.

“Why are you like this?” Peter whined when he couldn’t get free of Wade’s death grip.

“You can get out of this.”

“I know… I’m lazy.”

With his body now relaxed and loose, it was easier to roll closer into Wade’s embrace and snuggle up to him. “If we fall asleep like this, we’re gonna be really gross in the morning.”

“All because you won’t use your super strength to clean up your bottoming boyfriend.”

Peter laughed, nipping at Wade’s collarbone, “Round four would make it even. You could ride me, I wouldn’t even have to move.”

“Taking laziness to a whole new level. I’m impressed.”

“Thank you, I am incredible.”

Wade’s grip loosened and Peter took that opportunity to stretch until he found that his side was getting cold. Why in the hell would Wade be moving away from him after all this fuss about not moving and wanting to cling to him so tightly that the jaws of life would need to be called in?

Peter watched as his boyfriend rolled off the bed and somewhat gracelessly landed on the floor. When he stood up, Peter was greeted with a mischievous grin and a wiggle of Wade’s hips to showcase how hard Wade was getting.

“If you join me in the shower, it’ll be easier to clean up when you come in my ass.”

Peter groaned. They didn’t do it often, quite obviously because they liked to avoid clean up, but barebacking was one of Peter’s biggest kinks.

He watched as Wade reached into the drawer and pulled out their silicone based lube. The bloody tease turned around, making sure Peter could see everything as he slicked up two fingers and eased them into himself. He was still stretched from earlier but the lube had dried. Now he coated himself with lube that was perfect for shower play and every moan as Wade fucked himself with his fingers was a blatant hint that he was going to have to get out of bed.

By the time Wade got to three fingers, Peter’s cock was already aching but he made no effort to move closer.

“Are you coming or what?” Wade smirked, slipping his fingers out and glancing over his shoulder as he walked away. Peter’s eyes locked onto the excess lube trailing down Wade’s inner thigh and he threw his head back on the pillow, groaning with want and defeat.

“You’re the absolute worst!” Peter yelled before summoning up his energy and hopping off the bed. He found Wade in the bathroom, leaning over the tub and fiddling with the taps for the right temperature. The bastard has his ass sticking up so high, his legs spread apart to expose himself. Peter bit his lip and pressed his body up against Wade’s backside, fingers slipping between Wade’s cheeks and straight into his slick and open hole. Both of them moaned at the feeling, Wade rocking back unabashedly, hands gripping the side of the tub to give him leverage. Peter added a third finger, fucking into him hard while he used his other hand to grab Wade’s leg so he could grind his cock against him.

They almost fell when Wade lifted one hand off the tub to pull the shower diverter up. Water sprayed gently at them without the curtain pulled but Peter didn’t mind. He released Wade, stepping back and grabbing the silicone lube Wade had left on the sink. Wade watched as Peter slicked up his cock, licking his lips like he wouldn’t mind if Peter put him on his knees and fucked into his mouth. That was one thing Peter still couldn’t get over, how much Wade wanted to be used, wanted Peter to shove his cock right down his throat and not stop until he came.

But now was not the time for that.

With his hand on Wade’s chest, Peter guided him back into the shower, the water soaking their bodies as Peter pressed his mouth to Wade’s in a sloppy kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and water from the shower as they moaned when their cocks were pushed together between their bodies. “Do you want me to lift you or just fuck you standing?”

“Standing,” Wade gasped as Peter slipped his fingers back into his ass, “But if my legs give out superboy, you better catch me.”

Peter grinned against his lips, “Always.”

Two seconds and Wade was spun around, legs spread, and hands bracing the wall of the shower as Peter slowly pushed his cock into Wade. The water had washed away some of the lube on Peter’s cock at this point but Wade’s hole was still slick, and they had more lube in the shower should they require. About a month into their relationship they realised how important it was to have access to lube in almost every possible location of their apartments, suits, civilian clothes… they spent a good amount of money they didn’t have on lube for every room, bag, or pocket.

“Fuck Peter!”

“Yeah, this is hot…” Peter groaned, biting the back of Wade’s neck and thrusting in all the way. He was not going to last long.

“Also the water, little too hot, would you mind?”

Peter laughed, rolling his eyes and leaning over to the side but he couldn’t reach the taps and stay inside Wade. So he did the most logical thing, he wrapped one arm around Wade’s waist and lifted him up before bending at the knees to keep Wade in his lap. Then he easily reached over and turned the cold tap enough that the water wasn’t stinging their bodies anymore.

The entire time he couldn’t help but smirk at the sounds coming out of Wade’s mouth. From the angle and how Wade had drawn his legs up to his body, the angle and the depth of his cock must have been driving him absolutely wild. The merc was trying to rock into him but he had no leverage like this, it was all up to Peter. But when he stood up straight and tried to set Wade back down onto his feet, the merc protested.

“No, no stay like this… so deep. Fuck me.”

“Gladly,” Peter turned them around so he could lean back against the shower wall and moved his hands to hold Wade up by his thighs. Wade threw his head back, begging for a kiss which Peter obliged as he thrust up hard into Wade’s ass. This kiss was even less successful than the first because Wade couldn’t stop moaning, their lips just happened to be brushing every time and Peter wasn’t complaining. Wade was sexy when he was loud.

“Shit shit! Gonna come!” Wade moaned, wrapping his hand around his cock and stroking himself hard.

“Me too,” Peter moaned, struggling to keep up the pace but when Wade came, his ass clenched around his cock and sent him over the edge. He filled Wade up with his come, grinding his cock into him so he could empty every last drop into his ass.

“Fuck that’s so hot,” Wade sighed, surely feeling the warmth of Peter’s seed spilling into him. “Love it when you’re inside me.”

“One day we’re not even going to bother with the shower or the cleanup,” Peter whispered into Wade’s ear, “I’m going to keep my come inside you with a butt plug so you’ll be filled all day long.”

“You are so goddamn kinky, I love it.”

Peter grinned as he let his cock slip out of Wade’s ass and setting the merc down on his wobbly legs, but turned them around so Wade could brace himself against the shower wall again. It would help him, especially since Peter knelt down behind him, bringing his fingers to push more of his come out of Wade’s ass. He loved how it looked dripping down his thigh before it got washed away by the spray of the showerhead.

“Time to clean you up,” Peter grinned, leaning in and shoving his tongue inside his boyfriend.

“Oh fuck, yes please,” Wade moaned, nails scratching at the tiles that he wished he could grip onto. “All of our post-sex cuddles should end like this. Sex is the best kind of fluff, amiright?”

“Wade, just shut up and let me eat you out.”

“Roger that!”


End file.
